beautiful lie
by AnaxUchiha
Summary: la otra cara de los uchiha, la verdad sale a la luz ¿pero a que precio?. Itachi tratara de convencer a su hemano ¿lo lograra? ¿a que precio?
1. Capitulo 1

Como todos saben la pelea uchiha es una de las mejores peleas de la serie

Como todos saben la pelea Uchiha es una de las mejores peleas de la serie, la cual fue ganada por el tonto de Sasuke (le tengo rabia a Sasuke XD, no me tomen a mal los fans de Sasuke yo quería que ganara Itachi) por eso en este fic le di otro rumbo a esta gran pelea.

Otra cosita. Mi fic (Nami) esperen otro poquito pues necesito arreglarle muchas cosas para que les guste y no forme parte de las "sues"¬¬.

Disfruten mi fic….

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"**Beautiful lie."**

Luego del encuentro con Itachi en el que él lo reto, Sasuke decidió aceptar su reto, el lugar era la antigua guarida Akatsuki que ya llevaba desmantelada 4 meses. Por su parte Itachi esperaba a que se cumpliera el plazo para su pelea, él sabia que Sasuke tenia que conocer la verdad y que ya era la hora de confesárselo, una verdad que les carcomió gran parte de sus vidas.

Al momento del encuentro, Itachi llego primero necesitaba pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer, pues tomar esa decisión no era tan fácil pero lo tenia que hacer. Luego de dos horas, Sasuke llegó, lleno de odio y rencor dispuesto a pelear hasta las últimas.

-¡he llegado, Itachi!, se que estas aquí, ¡muéstrate!-grita Sasuke, impaciente de cobrar venganza.

- No te precipites, Sasuke. Veo que vienes preparado. – dice Itachi, aparentando calma.

**- **¡Maldito! Por fin ha llegado la hora, por fin luego de seis largos años de espera para matarte y cobrar venganza. –grita Sasuke, mientras saca su espada.

Sasuke utiliza su sharingan y con su espada va a atacar a Itachi con un gran velocidad, Itachi sin pensarlo dos veces lo esquivó y lo hizo caer para luego doblarle el tobillo, Sasuke empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Itachi que por un momento estaba seguro de haberlo calmado, pero de pronto se vio atrapado en un gejutsu de Sasuke, que ingeniosamente había hecho para que Itachi cayera en su trampa. Itachi quedó inmóvil pues Sasuke en su gejutsu, lo amarró para luego someterlo a toda clase de torturas, mostrándole que durante años no solo había entrenado su físico y sus técnicas, sino su gejutsu aunque no tuviera el mangekyo. Itachi que seguia aun inmóvil solo se preguntaba "¿como rayos le contare?". Itachi sale del gejutsu de Sasuke y usa su amateratsu para dejarlo lo mas herido que pudiera, mientras Sasuke seguia entretenido en un gejutsu donde torturaba a un clon de Itachi, así Sasuke podría escucharlo y el no correría peligro y lo hizo. Sasuke que ya estaba lo bastante herido solo le gritaba.

- pensé que esta pelea duraría mas pero me equivoque. –grita Sasuke ofuscado. – bueno, ¿Qué esperas mátame?, así como hiciste con toda nuestra familia y nuestro clan sin ninguna razón mas que ambición.

**- **suspira y dice – hay cosas que no sabes de mí y de lo que paso en realidad, ¡pero lo sabrás todo de una vez!

- p-pero ¿de que hablas? – pregunta Sasuke consternado - ¡dilo!

**- **bueno, lo diré. Hace seis años, cuando estabas en la academia yo, estaba en la oficina del Hokage recibiendo una misión ANBU tipo espía de alto nivel.

- ¿misión? ¿espía de alto nivel? ¿de que hablas? –pregunta Sasuke mas confuso que antes.

- ¿me puedes dejar terminar?, estaba recibiendo una misión de ese tipo, como oíste. Mi misión era… -Itachi hace una pausa. –espiar akatsuki, si en eso consistía, pero hay algo mas…

- ¿que pasa? ¿Que mas hay? – pregunta Sasuke.

- yo, tenia que hacer algo más, una prueba para entra a esta organización. Por eso en el momento que yo estaba en la oficina del hokage, ocurrió, ocurrió la masacre de nuestro clan. Cuando yo me entere, intente correr pero el hokage no lo acepto y dijo que este suceso desgarrador para nosotros, podría ser aprovechado en la misión. Le pedí permiso por cinco minuto mientras pensaba con cabeza fría, luego corrí hacia el y le pregunte "¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo que hizo esto?" y el solo me dijo que fue el hijo del demonio fundador de nuestro clan "Madara Uchiha" básicamente nuestro abuelo. Nuca supimos el porque se los que pasó, es mas, ni el hokage tenia idea de la razones de el, tal vez para dejar a los únicos herederos verdaderos del clan, y por cosa del destino los que lo maten. Por eso acepté la misión, ya no había mas que hacer.

- ¿Cómo que nada que se podía hacer? –pregunta Sasuke confundido.

-así como lo oyes, Madara es y sigue siendo un espíritu endemoniado que tomó siendo un huésped a un ninja muerto de nuestro clan, es decir, tenia en pocas palabras inmunidad. –contesta Itachi un poco triste. – además, es demasiado poderoso pues el conserva todos los poderes del mangekyo.

-¡ja! ¿Eso que eso tú no lo tienes? ¿De que te quejas? –pregunta Sasuke en tono burlón.

- No entiendes, cada generación conserva el sharingan pero va perdiendo su poder. – sigue contestando Itachi. –pero nosotros hemos heredado todo su esplendor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunta Sasuke intrigado.

- Eso quiere decir, que para vencerlo tenemos que pelar juntos. – dice Itachi. -piensa- no puedo creer que este diciendo esto.

- jajajaja no seas hipócrita ¡bastardo! – Sasuke ríe y grita. – ¿que esperas, que te crea? No me haz dado la mas mínima prueba de tu supuesta inocencia.

- sonríe- eso pensé por eso haré algo.

Itachi cierra sus ojos, y activa su mangekyo. De pronto hace que Sasuke caiga en su gejutsu y repite aquella ilusión que hizo a Sasuke amargar su existencia, aunque Sasuke se resistiera era imposible salir de ese gejutsu. Sasuke empezó a presenciar el mismo suceso de hace 9 años. El gejutsu empezó cuando los habitantes de la vecindad donde vivían los uchiha empezó a ser atacada, uno por uno iba muriendo, por una serie de ataques a una velocidad asombrosa.

-¡¿Qué quieres demostrar con esto?! ¿No me digas que quieres demostrar tu inocencia absurda? –Grita Sasuke dentro del gejutsu.

- Pensé que eras mas inteligente -- -Dice Itachi- ¿recuerdas el pedazo en que me miras?

-claro, ¿Cómo olvidar ese momento? –Dice Sasuke, tratando de buscar a Itachi y acabarlo en su propio gejutsu

- aja, pero no pensaste que esa imagen que viste ¿pudo ser otra persona reflejada? –Dice Itachi - vamos al grano, lo que te estaba mostrando era a Madara, pero tu lo confundiste conmigo, talvez, por la silueta.

- no creas, que por todas las explicaciones que me des, te deje vivo –dice Sasuke, mientras activa su sharingan y cancela el gejutsu.

-Yo, solo he venido a decirte lo que es y siempre ha sido, pero si quieres pelear lo haremos – dice Itachi, mientras se pone en posición para pelear. – ¡ja!, como para que sientas que nos has perdido tiempo entrenando por odio

To be continue…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Se que este no tenia mucha accion pero el otro tendra de todo y muchas cosas interesantes XD!! El rumbo d ela pelea cambiara y tendra otro destino.

Sayo!! Y esperen mi otro fic.


	2. Capitulo 2

Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic "Beautiful lie", la otra cara de la pelea Uchiha

Disclaimer: se que no es necesario decirlo pero por si hay duda Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto me he cogido prestado alguno de su personajes.

Simbología:

(N/A): intervención de la autora.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

"**Beautiful lie" segunda parte.**

**-**¿sabes Itachi? Siempre te consideré mi ejemplo a seguir y te tuve demasiado respeto aun más que a nuestro propio padre pero, a veces las cosas no salen como se quiere –Dice Sasuke, mientras se pone en posición para pelear.

Un viento frio le extrémese los huesos a Sasuke como un presentimiento pero no sabía si el presentimiento era bueno o malo. Por otro lado Itachi esperaba ansioso a conocer lo fuerte que se había vuelto su hermanito querido, así es, su hermanito por el que fue capaz de sostener una mentira grande, porque prefirió que su hermano odiara a él antes de que Sasuke se desesperara por no encontrar culpables y llegase a suicidarse.

Luego de un breve movimiento de Sasuke, Itachi se pone en guardia. Sasuke sin medir las consecuencias corre hacia Itachi. Itachi se extraña de aquel movimiento tan inútil pues el sabe que Sasuke tendría prudencia al estar cerca de él, obviamente por su genjutsu. Luego Itachi siente que Sasuke está atrás de él y recibe un golpe en su espalda. El se extraña de aquel ataque además de de la increíble velocidad de su hermano pero él, aun tenía un haz bajo la manga. Luego Itachi saca su espada para pelear frente a frente con su hermano a lo que Sasuke, entiende y saca su espada pues esa vez a ambos se le paso por la cabeza de pelear directamente, es decir, sin nada de jutsus a menos que vieran la necesidad de hacerlo.

-hasta que por fin peleamos así, ¿recuerdas siete años? – Dice el menor de los Uchiha, mientras ataca a Itachi con su espada o katana (N/A: lo que sea ¿es katana o espada? O ¿lo mismo?)

-tienes razón, recuerdas también ¿quién gano?, yo - Dice Itachi mientras hace una leve sonrisa, detiene el ataque de su hermano con su espada y le susurra cerca del oído – esta vez es como una revancha para ti, tal vez ganes o tal vez no ¿tú qué crees?

FLASH BACK

Hace siete años en la cueva de los Uchiha se encontraban Itachi, Sasuke y su padre. El padre de ellos dos (N/A: no me acuerdo de el nombre de mi suegro XD no mentiras) inducía a Sasuke al comienzo de su entrenamiento como Uchiha, estando él en la academia, mientras que, Itachi hacia las demostraciones hasta que el padre de los dos, llego a tal punto de ver necesario que los dos pelearan físicamente, entre sí, para analizar lo que le faltaba a Sasuke sin medir consecuencias de lo que le pudiera hacer a su hermano menor.

Sasuke que se entusiasmó con la idea fue el primero que camino hacia afuera de la cueva buscando un terreno grande y llamaba animando a su hermano a que lo siguiera.

-¡Itachi-kun, ven aquí, vamos a pelear! - gritaba el pequeño Uchiha a su hermano, mientras saltaba.

- bien, bien ya voy, no seas intenso ¬¬ -decía Itachi en un tono alto para que Sasuke escuchara, mientras sonreía un poco y murmuraba para sí mismo – de tal palo da a la astilla igualito a mi madre.

-¡Itaaaachiiiii!

- ¡ya voy! Es más, ya llegue.

Itachi que llega a donde esta Sasuke y se pone en posición para pelear a lo que Sasuke responde tratando de hacer la misma posición de su hermano

- ¿Ya peleamos? – insistía el pequeño Uchiha

- bueno, como digas, empieza tu –Contesta su hermano

Sasuke empieza a atacar a Itachi sin analizar ni sacar un plan, ataca directamente. Sasuke al estar a punto de pegar un salto hacia Itachi extiende su pie para una patada en el pecho de Itachi mientras sostenía un kunai que tenía como arma. Itachi mueve su cabeza negándose así mismo y diciendo entre muelas "ay hermanito, no has aprendido nada ¿verdad?" Sasuke sorprendido por las palabras, baja la guardia y es el momento en que Itachi aprovecha, con una mano agarra fuertemente la pierna que le daría la patada y con la otra agarra el brazo con el kunai. Sasuke que queda suspendido en el aire aproximadamente 10 segundos, pero en medio de la pelea a Sasuke se le ocurre darle un cabezazo a Itachi. Por su parte, Itachi solo tuvo que mover su cabeza a la izquierda para esquivarlo. Luego, Itachi utiliza su genjutsu y hace ver a Sasuke como si estuviera en la pelea por lo cual no se da cuenta lo que es en realidad.

- No te asustes hermanito, sabes que no te hare nada, daría mi vida por defenderte. – le susurra Itachi a Sasuke cerquita al oído (N/A: obviamente en el gejutsu)

- ¿ah? n_n jejeje gracias hermano, si yo fuera igual de grande y fuerte a ti tenlo por seguro que te protegería – le dice Sasuke a Itachi, aun siendo retenido en el aire por su hermano.

- Es una pena que dentro de muy poco me odiaras por lo que te voy hacer, pero es mejor que recuerdes lo que te dije. – Le murmura Itachi a Sasuke – espero que lo recuerdes…

-pe-pe-pero ¿pero porque?- tartamudea Sasuke

En ese instante Sasuke despierta en el piso, Itachi estaba sentado a unos metros de distancia de Sasuke. Fugaku, el padre de los dos se acerca a Sasuke y le cuenta lo que paso. Lo que el contaba era que en el momento que Itachi lo retuvo, Sasuke, quedo inmóvil (a causa del genjutsu). Luego, Itachi lo tiro al piso, mientras por la parte de atrás se podría decir que, lo pellizco en la unión de los hombros al cuello dejándolo inconsciente, en ese momento, Sasuke cayo perdiendo, es más, cuando Sasuke despertó ya había pasado 20 minutos. Sasuke miro extrañado a su hermano, mientras Itachi miraba al horizonte sin darse cuenta que Sasuke había despertado.

- ¿Sera que fue un sueño? – pensaba Sasuke mientras frotaba sus ojos – o ¿en realidad paso?

_FIN FLASH BACK._

Ninguno de los dos supo si fue por cosas del destino que lo dos hubieran recordado aquella anécdota, Aunque esta estuvo en su cabeza durante toda la pelea, ellos siguieron. Sasuke que había recordado aquel momento, no sintió ningún impedimento para seguir peleando pues seguía cegado por el odio. Itachi, que también tuvo ese recuerdo, se detuvo por un momento y se dijo así mismo, "¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Por qué no le dije antes la verdad?". En Ese preciso instante Sasuke, juntó tanto Chakra en si mismo que le permitió no solo activar el sello de maldición, sino que también consiguió pasar al segundo nivel. Por otro lado, por desgracia de Itachi, este, sintió un dolor increíble en sus ojos que no le permitió ver el momento que Sasuke formo una inmenso poder Chidori. Sasuke, que solo tenía un objetivo en la mente, asesinar a su hermano. Él, no se conformo con el hecho de hacer ese poderoso ataque, sino que hizo un clon, este clon tenia su katana. La katana empezó a votar un humor negro que luego tomo formo e hizo que la katana aumentará su aspecto tres veces. El objetivo de Sasuke con esta maniobra era que aquel humor que estaba con la katana, que pasaba de negro a púrpura, desintegrara cualquier cosa con que hiciera contacto. Oroshimaru, aunque estaba muerto, (N/A: según la trama de mi fic, todo lo que esté aquí, es realidad, (solo en el fic)) seguía como un rinconcito de la consciencia de Sasuke que cuando este, estaba indeciso, Oroshimaru lo orientaba a su placer. Como en este caso, Oroshimaru tienta a Sasuke de terminar de una vez por todas, aunque Sasuke intentaba desistir, no pudo.

Sasuke, que desistió, corrió hacia Itachi destrozando todo a su paso antes de hacer coalición con su hermano. De repente, algo lo detuvo, algo inesperado, un sentimiento o alguna fuerza que le produjo un gran escalofrió en los huesos. ¿Saben quién es?. Esa pregunta se la hacia Sasuke pero específicamente era así "¿Quién es?" pues sabía que aquella presencia era del más allá. Aquella presencia tiene nombre y es Sauratobi. El no se explicaba, estaba desconcertado y algo asustado pues no se explicaba aquella situación.

- Que-que-que me pasa – grita Sasuke mientras toca con su mano derecha su corazón (obviamente ya los poderes que tenía en la mano desaparecieron)

_- No tengas miedo Sasuke-kun ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Sauratobi – dice la voz de Sauratobi._

- ¿tu? Pero si tu estas muerto ¿Qué haces aquí? No es de tu incumbencia, ¡lárgate!- grita Sasuke 

_- Solo he venido a impedir que cometas un gran error, tu hermano tiene razón, dice la verdad, el no mato tu familia, fue el desgraciado de Madara y el intentara matarte después ¡ ten cuidado!_

Sasuke al terminar de oír estas palabras se desmaya y queda inconsciente. Luego, Sasuke despierta después de un buen rato y lo primero que ve es a su hermano, Itachi que estaba frotando sus ojos. La mirada de Sasuke hizo ver a Itachi que ya había comprendido.

- ya hermano, ya, ya paso todo – dice a Itachi mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de calmarlo y ofrecerle su apoyo.

- ¿qué paso?- pregunta Sasuke

- lo que tenía que pasar… -dice Itachi caminado hacia el horizonte – ¡Nos vemos! Mi misión conmigo mismo era contarte la verdad.

Sasuke se queda sin palabras. Por otro lado Itachi que va saltando de árbol en árbol (como se transporta un ninja). De repente, siente un gran golpe en su estomago que lo hace caer a una gran distancia.

- ¡Maldito! debiste mantener la boca cerrada, pero abriste tu bocota ahora arruinaste la mitad de los planes que tenia, pero tú ya no serás mas un problema – sonríe –de eso me hare cargo yo.

TO BE CONTINUED…

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Waw no pensé demorarme tanto haciendo el otro capítulo lo que paso fue que necesitaba inspiración y eso no llega tan fácil XD

A mí me pareció que este capítulo tuvo drama, suspenso y otras cosas.

Así que el próximo fic será el desenlace de esta historia ¡no te lo pierdas!


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos los lectores de mi fic XD jejeje. Ya este es el tercer y último capítulo de este fic pues con esto último termina la trama de la historia.

Espero que la disfruten jejejeje.

Esto va para Andrea jejeje que ya termine mi parte de la apuesta la del fic XD y tu no la cumpliste XP.

Nota: En este fic pzzz primero nombrare a Tobi por este mismo nombre y luego Madara. Esto quiere decir el tipo de personalidad que está manteniendo en el momento de la historia.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

"**Beautiful lie" tercera parte.**

Itachi que estaba algo confundido de quien le había golpeado, rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era, Madara. El reconocerlo era algo fácil pues su voz algo gruesa y al terminar delgada, propio de un ser que habita en el en el cuerpo de otro conservando la voz del antiguo huésped para ocultarse. En este caso, Madara habitando el cuerpo de Obito. Madara o más bien Tobi se truena los dedos en señal de que esto aun no acaba. Itachi que se levanta lentamente cubriendo la parte golpeada por Tobi Mientras este sigue hablando.

- y tenias que abrir tu bocota ¿porque no simplemente te callaste y te comportaste como un buen chico? – decía Tobi en tono gracioso como Obito y luego calla con palabras como Madara – ¿ahora sabes lo que pasara o no?

Itachi sonríe mientras suelta un suspiro –si.

- pensé, tal vez, en un futuro poder tomar el poder juntos, los tres Uchiha; Sasuke, tú y yo. Pero me equivoque, pensé que tenías sentimientos de poder y de ambición, como yo. Pero lo que no me explico ¿porque lo hiciste?- dice Madara empuñando su manos.

Itachi calla, mientras siente que le aparecen atrás sorpresivamente. Madara, con un sello explosivo le tapa la boca. Itachi, se abstiene de demostrarle algún sentimiento pues sabe que él puede tomarlo en su contra. Itachi sabía que ese no era el verdadera Madara. Él, no era o es tan imbécil de exponerse ante un enemigo tan sublime con lo es Itachi. Madara utilizo tal vez algún genjutsu a gran escala pues incluso al más grande de los maestros del genjutsu lo dejo inmóvil.

Itachi cae. Ya parecía ser el fin de este gran y guapo shinobi pues Madara haciendo un sello con sus manos pretendía activar el explosivo. Itachi demostraba una gran decepción de sí mismo pues pensó, tal vez, de alguna manera que Sasuke viviera en su rescate. Pero él se quedó esperando a su hermanito rencoroso. A Itachi lo le quedó otra opción que hacerlo a su propia manera pues no iba a ser tan estúpido de caer en un ataque tan simple. Madara activa su explosión y se ve como Itachi explota sangrientamente.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio. Madara pensó haber derrotado por fin y haber cumplido su primera fase de su plan. De pronto siente un cosquilleo fastidioso y doloroso que va de sus pies, pasando por sus piernas e incluso por su miembro (este lo sintió como si tratasen de clavarle puyas para estropearlo) hasta su cabeza. Este, cayó instantáneamente quedándose restregándose de dolor contra el piso dejando caer su máscara aquella que creo tanto misterio e incertidumbre acerca del rostro de él.

-jejeje me diste por donde más me duele jejeje – Contesta Tobi riéndose en voz chillona retomando luego a la personalidad de Madara.

- que pensabas ¿qué me dejaría ganar por ti en ese ataque tan estúpido? Naaah se necesita mucho esfuerzo para ganarme e incluso de ti.

- ja! Y tú que creíste que tan bien ¿caería en esta cosa? ¿A esto le llamas jutsu? Baah que grosería de habilidades las tuyas.- Dice Madara Mientras se levanta- Ya no tiene caso ocultar mi rostro, ¡aprecia la belleza de la maldad! – Madara grita.

De repente, se forma de la nada una lluvia intensa con relámpagos que van a Madara. Como si este, fuera un imán atrayendo corrientes eléctricas. Madara mira con un sonrisa malvada a Itachi como si quisiera que este se la respondiera. Itachi, responde a su mirada. Los dos se miran fijamente durante varios segundos. Madara frota sus dedos como si quisiera esparcir aquellos relámpagos, que ahora forman parte de su Chakra relámpago. Luego, de su cuerpo empieza a brotar Chakra negro y este empieza a cambiar su forma humana…

-jajajaja contempla ¡mi maravillosos poder! Ahora veras lo que puedo llegar a ser. Todos los Bijuus atrapados ¡ya son míos! ¡Pero tengo poder absoluto de uno de ellos! ¡Aprécialo!

Al terminar sus palabras, Madara empieza a aumentar de tamaño. Su ropa es rota a causa de su tamaño, su piel ya no es la misma se convierte en algo parecido a pelaje de una bestia de color negro. Itachi sorprendido de lo que pasa solo le queda por ver lo que sigue pasando. Madara, empieza a cambiar sus ojos ya son mangekyo sharingan pero la franja de la pupila ya es negra y el fondo del ojo es negro, es decir, el color inverso al mangekyo normal. Finalmente Madara da un grito que tiene el mismo efecto de una explosión a gran escala.

Itachi, Luego de ver tan monstruosa transformación no despertaba de su asombro. De repente la bestia lo mira a él e Itachi queda perplejo. Este, queda inmovilizado y cae inmediatamente. Itachi lo evade también usando su mangekyo. Casi que instantáneamente la bestia lanza una gran esfera negra con relámpagos rojos de su boca hacia Itachi este no ve lo que le viene encima y trata de esquivarlo pero al esquivarlo cae agresivamente al piso haciendo que este que de lesionado. La bestia aprovecha, ya que, su amigo esta algo herido intenta por aplastarlo con una de su patas. Itachi, lo esquiva aun tirado en el piso. La bestia, sigue tratando de aplastarlo e Itachi sigue tratando de esquivarlo. Por fin, la bestia se detuvo, lo miró y luego cerró los ojos por un momento. Itachi logró apreciar una sonrisa en la bestia. Luego la bestia abrió los ojos, por alguna razón Itachi no los podía cerrar. De repente, aparecen infinidades de ojos rodeando a Itachi, eran lo ojos de la bestia con el mangekyo. Parece que la bestia pretendiera atrapar a Itachi en un de sus especialidades, el gejutsu. Lo logró, porque a Itachi luego de esto cerró los ojos pero al abriros de nuevo parecían los de un muerto. Itachi se levanta, y empieza a vomitar sangre. De pronto, Itachi recoge algo de su sangre y empieza a hacer sellos rápidamente, parece que quería liberarse del jutsu y sabía como.

Madara, es decir, la bestia lo observo detenidamente, no quiso hacer nada pues, según él, gracias a ese poder él, ya era invencible. Itachi termina su jutsu a gran escala el cual le permito liberarse del jutsu pero no contó con que Madara ya había preparado una contra para esta liberación. Lo cual cuando Itachi lo descubrió por su propia cuenta, ya era tarde. Ya tenía poco Chakra y sabía que si seguía así obviamente iba a morir. Itachi conservo la calma, suspiro y se sentó como si fuera a esperar la muerte por parte de Madara. Madara queda algo consternado pues no esperaba esa actitud por parte de él. Este, no vaciló para pensar ni un momento acerca de ese gran paso que Itachi le ofrecía en bandeja de plata cuando ya se precipitaba en tirarle su pata a matar a Itachi.

De pronto, se oye un grito. "¡muere maldito!". Es Sasuke el cual venía dispuesto a matar a Madara. Ese bastardo, aquel que le hizo tener una infancia tan oscura y con rencor hacia su hermano, aquel rencor que alimentó por años.

Sasuke en su esplendorosa entrada clava su espada a Madara en su vientre sacándola inmediatamente mientras la retorcida tratándole de hacer una gran herida. Madara cae al suelo parecía muerto, esa es la impresión que se llevaron los hermanos al ver caer a la gran bestia. Itachi todo lesionado, con algunas gotas de sangra alrededor de su rostro y saliendo de su boca. Pero tenía una leve sonrisa pues en el fondo no perdió la esperanza de que Sasuke llegara.

-¿Llego tarde?- pregunta Sasuke con una medio sonrisa de orgullo – parece que necesitas ayuda ¿verdad?...Hermano…

- ¿cómo me llamaste? – Itachi pregunta a Sasuke tartamudeando mientras sigue tirado mirándolo.

- …Hermano…- Sasuke pronuncia y luego se entrecorta. – No se cual castigo me merezca por lo que te hice o pensé de ti. Esto, es lo menos que pueda hacer solo quiero pedirte, lo único seguro que pediré en esta vida será tu perdón. – extiende su mano en señal de ayudarlo a levantar.

- … - Itachi se queda sin palabras –…Aquí no hay nada que perdonar…- Itachi voltea su mirada.

- …Tienes razón, no sé con qué cara vine a pedirte perdón…- Sasuke agacha la mirada y recoge un poco la mano.

- No hay nada que perdonar, porque tú no has hecho nada, el que verdaderamente hizo algo fui yo porque, mientras tu sufrías yo no fui capaz de decirte y liberarte de aquel sufrimiento.- dice Itachi mientras agarra y apreta la mano de su hermano- pero gracias a eso, tú eres un ninja excepcional. Tú venciste a Oroshimaru. Tal logro no habrías podido conseguirlo en una vida normal ni con el mejor maestro, sin alguna razón oscura por la cual desarrollarte como shinobi. – agrega Itachi mientras se levanta y cuando ya está totalmente de pie. Concluye diciendo –En cambio si esta razón, actualmente todavía serias el chico bonito el cual tiene todas las mujeres de enamoradas de ti.

- O.o como sabes… que fui…- Sasuke sacude su cabeza

- Te vi algunas veces, hace tres años evadiendo a las mujeres. Naruto, molesto y celoso como siempre. – dice Itachi sonriendo sin deja la seriedad que lo caracteriza.- Si no fuera por esa razón, otra fuera tu historia.

No ha terminado Itachi sus últimas palabras cuando Madara se levanta (aun sigue siendo bestia). Sasuke se molesta y concentra Chakra en su espada, activa su sharingan.

-O.o se me olvidaba algo – Sasuke saca una semilla de soldado de color verde y se la da a Itachi. – Toma esto, te servirá, es una semilla de soldado legendaria. Este, es el mejor momento para usarla.

Itachi la recibe y se la come. Este, comienza a recuperar su Chakra y su energía pero no cura sus heridas pues sigue convaleciente aún. Sasuke hace sello se corta algo las venas y riega sangre para llevar su ritual acabo. Gracias a este ritual activa su sello de maldición nivel 3. Sasuke hace un Chidori el doble de tamaño del que pudo haber formado alguna vez, de color negro con relámpagos morados hacia su alrededor. Del otro lado, su espada, aumento de tamaño y era más ancha de lo que antes fue. La espada, su alrededor específicamente, era de color morado. Este impresionante cambio le daba a la espada gran poder pues a su alrededor ya desintegraba todo al igual, el Chidori que tenía en su otra mano. Sasuke al terminar su dos más grandes ataque emprendió hacia Madara a una gran velocidad igual que a la de sonido.

Itachi, por su parte, gracias a que recobró su energía y Chakra, por lo tanto, su poder. Activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y abrió otra dimensión que apareció por debajo de la bestia, más bien parecía un agujero negro. Saco su espada, y corrió hacia la bestia casi a la misma velocidad que Sasuke. El, estaba seguro que ya a Madara no le quedaba nada pues ni se podía mover ni podía salir de aquella trampilla de aquel agujero que succionaba todo a su pasa para destruirlo por completo en su interior.

La coalición que no se hizo esperar causa una gran explosión incluso a gran escala pues se extendió no solo a kilómetros, sino a millas. Aquellos dos poderes de Sasuke había logrado desintegrar la abominación de Madara. Itachi, sabía que Madara se integraría así que por esa razón hizo la trampa de la dimensión. Haciendo que los trozos vivos de Madara desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

La explosión se derivo de la combinación del ataque de los dos Uchiha. La razón era que el ataque de Sasuke haría hacer volar todo a su paso incluso a ellos. Por su parte, el ataque de Itachi cuando destruyó lo que quedaba de Madara explotó por dentro provocando que los hermanos Uchiha volaran a kilómetros de Distancia. Dejándolos incluso a ellos inconscientes.

Un día después de la gran batalla Uchiha. Itachi se encuentra únicamente con las mangas de su traje mientras tiene su pecho rasgados y con algunos rapones en todo su cuerpo. Es incapaz de levantarse pues no siente su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, tal vez, aquella razón por la que no lo sintiera era porque Sasuke se encontraba encima de él. Si, Sasuke estaba adormilado encima de su pecho desnudo moviendo suavemente la cabeza en el pecho de Itachi intentando acomodarse. Itachi sonrío y acerco su mano hacia el rostro de Sasuke acariciándole. Itachi le besa suavemente y amorosamente la frente. Sasuke se levanta, aun sigue su cabeza a recostada en el pecho de Itachi. Él, también estaba sin camisa y con los pantalones rasgados pero tenía una cara de Satisfacción. Sasuke se da cuenta de que su hermano lo ha besado, se sonroja un poco y le da un beso tierno en el pecho de Itachi. Luego se levanta encima de Itachi y le susurra suavemente al oído.

-Gracias, se siente también, no tener este peso ya en el corazón. – al terminar le besa el oído y luego se tira al lado de él mirando el cielo al igual que él aunque Itachi es el que ahora se sonroja.

- Deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido o llenar este hueco que se siente aquí – Dice Itachi señalando su corazón.- Desde ahora empieza una nueva vida para los dos. El problema es donde la empezaremos…

- Por eso no te preocupes que en Konoha, nuestro hogar, alguien que nos espera. Especialmente a ti, alguien te espera…

"_A veces nos dejamos llevar por la primera impresión y por las malas lenguas. Nunca nos detenemos a pensar ni a investigar por nuestra propia cuenta, algún problema provocando muchas veces grandes rompimiento marcando inútilmente de por vida a muchas vidas inocentes…"_

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Aleluya!!! Por fin!!! Jejeje un fic terminado!!! XD jeje después de tantos meses jejeje.

Le agradecería que dejen sus comentarios los leeré cada uno cuidadosamente XD. La opinión de los lectores cuenta más que mil palabras XD jejeje.

Sayo!! bexos


	4. Capitulo 4 ¡El final!

Hola a todos!!!

Jejeje según votación gano como mejor opción

Yaoi lemon Itasasu!!! XD mi pareja favorita jeje XD

Disclaimer: Me tomare robados a Itachi a Sasuke un momentito para este fic. Pero que quede claro. Ellos son personajes de Masashi Kishimoto jejeje.

Advertencia: Yaoi lemon. Si eres Inocente por favor ¡aléjese!. Posibles ataques: paro cardiaco.

_En cursiva: _pensamientos

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Luego de esos besitos tiernos ¿Quién podría decir? O ¿Quién sabría? Que esos actos que para los ojos de ellos eran inocentes y con un significado de hermandad. Serian, esos simples besos, la llave para una acción que los llevaría a cometer un gran error. Ese error, será inevitable pero les marcara la vida pues será su primera vez….

Itachi y Sasuke que aun se encontraban recostados en el suelo mirando y contemplando el cielo. Ese cielo, el cual esa vez se miró de una manera diferente. Ya no era para usarlo como herramienta o Área para hallar al propio enemigo. Si no que esta vez ya era contemplado como un paisaje o obra de arte de la naturaleza. Eso coincidía en los dos.

Sasuke tomó iniciativa para romper aquel silencio, se levanto cuidadosamente y se dirigió al rio que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Con la idea de darse un baño incitando a Itachi a acompañarlo aquel baño O.o

-Itachi ven, el agua esta fresca, deliciosa. Además este calor… ¡ven!

-Sasuke…-respondió Itachi a aquel llamado algo sorprendido. No había pasado mucho tiempo después de la verdad y ¿ya esta con esa actitud?

- Itachiiiii, te espero… ¡ven!

-_parece que ya él se olvido de todo sus recuerdos malos. Parece que hablaba en serio en cuanto a olvidar todo y empezar en Konoha normalmente… -_pensaba seriamente Itachi mirando a Sasuke –Hmm ya voy espera, tienes razón hace algo de Calor jejeje.

Seguidamente Itachi dirigiéndose al río fue quitándose su camisa. Dejando ver ese abdomen tan trabajado. Su piel, su pecho, su rostro. Ese conjunto hacia de Itachi un chico que diferentemente a su personalidad la cual es abrumadora lo hacia llamar o ser un Shinobi sexy en toda su forma. Sasuke no se quedo atrás. El no se había de meterse al río con ropa. Bueno, al menos sin camisa pues no se metería desnudo al agua. El se quitó la camisa dejando ver su ejercitado abdomen de color blanco, ya parecía ser propio de los Uchiha ser tan sexi ¿no crees?

Los dos hermanos ocupados en su trabajo de bañarse, sumergirse y nadar disfrutando aquel agua tan fresca y aquel momento que ellos sabían que era el primero tan despreocupado pero no el ultimo.

-Sasuke…- hace pausa mientras Sasuke atiende –¿no haz tenido novia?

-O.o ¿que es esa pregunta? _¿Qué le diré? _Hmm o si tuve varias…

-Jajaja ñ/_\ñ ¿no haz tenido novia, verdad? Jajaja ja pensé que tú con tantas admiradoras que llegaste a tener tendrías novia y ya veo que me equivoque

- ¡ja! Y tú ¿de que hablas? Si jamás te conocí una novia.- trataba de defenderse Sasuke en lo que por el momento era una pelea de ego.

- Jajaja ni creas yo si tuve pero ella… - hace pausa mirando tristemente a otro lado y suspira – debido al imprevisto de la masacre del clan…

- ¡oh! Perdón no sabía que ella fue asesinada por Madara.

-Nah, ella no fue asesinada pues aunque era perteneciente al clan por su Papá y poseedora también del sharingan. Ella y su familia vivían en la ciudad. Pues su madre convenció a su padre para irse a vivir fuera del clan pues ella (la madre) siempre se preocupaba que algo como lo que ocurrió pudiera afectar a su familia. – suspira.

-¿Es decir que ella sigue viva? – ¿porque no te acercaste a ella? ¡Ah! Perdón. Supongo que ella dudaría de ti.

- Estas en lo correcto. – responde Itachi suspirando – ella es tan hermosa… sus cabellos castaños claros y sus ojos verdosos claros. Como me gustaba ver como el contraste de su ojos cambiaba o cambia según su ánimo. A veces agresiva y otras veces dulce jejeje pero siempre era especial conmigo. Muy dura para mostrar sus sentimientos de amor.

- Como hablas de ella parecieras que sigues enamorado.- Dice Sasuke intrigado esperando una respuesta de su hermano.

- Nah tanto tiempo… ya son recuerdos hermosos inolvidables, no hay mas…Hmm ¡Pero si me cambiaste el tema!- levanta la voz un poco mirando fijamente a Sasuke

- jejeje ¡bueno ya, lo acepto! Jamás he tenido novia…-acierta el pequeño Uchiha enfadado mientras golpea el agua a su alrededor.

- ¡Ja! No te enfades pudiste tener novio…eso se vale…- Itachi agrega en señal de broma.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Contesta Sasuke enfadado – el que debió tener novio en estos últimos años fuiste tú y no yo. Tú eras el raro que estaba alrededor de hombres…No se me hace raro que tengas gustos Homosexuales.

- Jajaja ja no más ¿por eso? Pensé que era algo mejor. Nah de hecho mi compañero fue un feo tiburón. Creo que de hecho, eso me ayudó.- Contesta el mayor explicando sus razones- es más, yo diría que tú internamente tienes gustos homosexuales. Si no, dime acerca de esa rivalidad extraña con Naruto o el tiempo que estuviste con Oroshimaru y Kabuto y luego con el equipo HEBI. Ninguna mujer… de hecho tu adolescencia ha sido acompañada por puros hombres. Nada extraño de hecho para tu comportamiento pues durante todos estos años nunca viste a una chica como mujer, le diste importancia a muchos hombres que a mujeres.

- te equivocas en el equipo HEBI hubo una chica- dice Sasuke tratando de defenderse pero luego se ataca el mismo- pero siempre la ignoraba…

Sasuke esta vez ya no estaba enfadado, es más, confundido. Se acordó de Naruto, Kabuto, del encierro de Oroshimaru, de Suigetsu. Pero especialmente de Naruto y el ultimo de los nombrados, Suigetsu. Naruto, un chico extrovertido, sentimental, buen amigo pues siempre estuvo ahí cuando él estaba en Konoha. Pero cuando lo volvió a ver hace unos meses estaba totalmente cambiado. Ya no era el mismo. Lo que recordaba con sus ojos azules, igual de moreno a antes, cabello rubio, la misma sonrisa de siempre y su deseo de devolverlo a Konoha. Lo recordaba Guapo. Esperen un momento ¿Guapo? ¿Sasuke recordando a Naruto como Guapo? ¿Que estaba pasando? O mas bien ¿Qué le estaba pasando a él? Agito su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos confusos para el mismo. Itachi que lo observaba cuidadosamente esta consternado y deseoso de saber que pasaba justamente en ese momento por la mente de su hermano.

Sasuke dejo de recordar a Naruto y ahora empieza a recordar a Suigetsu. La primera vez que lo vio, mas bien, la vez que lo salvo y lo conoció por primera vez.

FLASHBACK.

Suigetsu estaba completamente desnudo y Sasuke trataba de demostrar su menor importancia hacia a él. Pues de eso se trataba, darse a conocer como una persona frígida. Pero en el instante que él se acerco a Sasuke por la parte de atrás el se sentía nervioso pero no lo demostró, es más, lo único que hizo o que le pasó fue que le temblaron los labios y sus mejilla cambiaron a un color carmesí leve. Para fortuna de él, Suigetsu no se dio cuenta. Pero ¿Sasuke se sonrojo porque Suigetsu se le acerco desnudo? No solo fue por eso. El chico de cabello blanco había hecho algo más. Éste chico aparte de acercarse pasó su mano por su espalda suavemente y llegó a sus hombros. Así fue con la otra mano, hizo lo mismo. Además de eso se acerco más de lo que debía y había rociado con su miembro la parte de atrás de Sasuke. Parece que Suigetsu había escuchado de la frialdad de Sasuke y su distancia con las mujeres y quería probar hasta que punto Sasuke mostraría sus deseos ocultos. Sasuke seguía inmóvil ¿Qué iba a hacer? Por su parte Suigetsu seguía rozándole con su miembro la parte de atrás de Sasuke con más frecuencia.

Al ver ningún movimiento por parte de Sasuke. El chico cautelosamente bajó su mano derecha del hombro de Sasuke al miembro de este mismo (Sasuke) acariciándole también encima del pantalón. Este movimiento hizo reaccionar a Sasuke que por un momento le había parecido placentero. Ese era el motivo por el cual él se alejo del chico ojiverde.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué te pasa? – Contesto Sasuke sonrojado pues aquella sensación le pareció nueva pero raramente para él placentera. Esto, lo asusto.

-¡ja! Sabía…- el chico ojiverde hace una pausa baja la mirada, con una mirada ensombrecida y una sonrisa pervertida le contesta mientras, Sasuke enojado saca su espada concentrando su Chakra relámpago en ella –Sabía… que esto era nuevo para ti…además –agregó –tengo la leve sensación que te alejaste porque te gusto, ¿no es así?

Sasuke no contesta nada. El chico solo le dice como ultima parte de esa conversación "no diré nada, ya tendrás tus razones y no son de mi importancia." Así termina la conversación Suigetsu pues sabía que esa actitud de Sasuke no iría para nada bueno.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Itachi esta algo sonrojado ¿Por qué sonrojado? El sonrojado de debe ser Sasuke por recordar ese momento. La razón era simple. Itachi, utilizo el Mangekyo Sharingan para ingresar en los pensamientos de Sasuke. En este caso, sus recuerdos. ¿El Mangekyo Sharingan podía hacer eso? Si, una de las fases o funciones del Mangekyo es jugar con la mente de los otros. Para este caso, Itachi, la utilizó como medio para introducirse en el pensamiento de Sasuke y saber que era lo que estaba pensando que lo tenía sonrojado.

Itachi da un paso atrás. Él estaba algo asustado ¿asustado? no, digamos que el estaba algo consternado por ver ese episodio de la vida de su hermano. Sasuke que había agachado la mirada por estar recordando. La levanta y mira a su hermano.

-Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez tuve deseos de tener a una mujer. Pero estuve rodeado de hombres.- Sube la mirada con una sonrisa pervertida a lo que Itachi volvió a dar un paso en retroceso. –pero averiguaré ahora mismo si tú jamás haz deseado un hombre o te haz dejado llevar por el placer…

Itachi ahora estaba asustado por las palabras de Sasuke. Hubo un momento de silencio rompiéndose con la sumergida sorpresiva del Uchiha menor al agua. Volvió el silenció apoderarse del ambiente.

El Uchiha mayor que estaba sorprendido y confundido buscando a Sasuke que lo dejó pensativo con sus últimas palabras. De pronto de la nada. Empieza a sentir sensaciones y caricias en su parte inferior. Para ser más especifico, en su miembro. "¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Maldita sea?" eran las preguntas que le salían a Itachi de la sorpresa. Él estaba algo asustado y así siguió porque luego de eso sintió que su pantalón era bajado por alguien y seguidamente su miembro era acariciado por una serie de contexturas que el no conocía pero le llenaba de placer.

-¿Sasuke eres tu? ¿Maldito chicuelo, que esta haciendo? – Preguntaba Itachi enojado y sonrojado hasta que por un momento sintió que luego de las caricias su miembro fue mordido suavemente (encima de los bóxers)- ah!- gimió.

Itachi al sentir esto se alejó de aquella zona saliendo de agua caminando hacia atrás, se alzo el pantalón. Él estaba algo asustado y estaba en todo su derecho pues ¿Quién se va a quedar contento o feliz después de eso? O más bien fresco. Al seguir retrocediendo se tropieza con una piedra cayendo de espalda pero sin quitarle la mirada al agua.

De pronto Sasuke sale caminando de ella lentamente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Parecía que el Uchiha menor, intentaba desesperar a su hermano caminando lentamente y aún con la sonrisa pervertida mirándolo al él. Itachi no se queda quieto y sigue retrocediendo aun caído, es decir, retrocediendo hacia atrás sin a haberse levantado (creo que me entienden ¿no?)

Itachi, que sigue retrocediendo es detenido por un tronco en la parte de atrás. Para variar Sasuke que ya se estaba acercando a su hermano sabía que Itachi escaparía, ya sea, con un jutsu o corriendo. Así que, aseguró la inmovilidad de su hermano haciendo un clon en la parte de atrás del moreno. Este clon, Lo retuvo abrazándolo por la espalda fuertemente mientras llegaba el verdadero. El clon empezó a acariciarle el abdomen a Itachi desde atrás metiendo sus manos por dentro de la camisa acariciándole. El hermano mayor forcejaba por escapar. Pero mientras el moreno forcejeaba. El verdadero Sasuke, llegaba lentamente hacia a él. El Uchiha menor, al llegar hacia su hermano, le dio un beso en su boca como dándole un apetitivo para avisarle, que lo que venía era difícil de escaparle. El clon, que sigue acariciando su abdomen desde atrás, aprovecha la distracción del verdadero (el beso) y le quita la camisa.

Como era de esperarse Itachi trataba de escapar a ese beso pero poco a poco fue cediendo, pareciera que ese beso tierno lo estuviera matando. Sasuke fue colocándose sobre su hermano poco a poco sin dejar de besarle, cuidadosamente. El moreno aunque trataba de escapar había veces que le respondía y luego seguía evadiéndolo. La respiración empezó a acelerar entre ellos dos haciendo que la temperatura subiera entre sus cuerpos.

Sasuke empezó a besar su cuello, pasando por su oreja, luego por su abdomen. Aquí, es donde empieza a besar los pezones de su hermano y entre veces los lamía. Itachi a raíz de esas nuevas sensaciones ya no sabía que pensar, se estaba excitando demasiado y sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que soltar esa excitación correspondiéndole a su hermano, es más, ya soltaba gemidos.

-Sabes que quieres seguir…-dice Sasuke mientras besa a su hermano, luego se acerca a su oreja susurrándole –deberías saberlo, la única manera para salir de una tentación es caer en ella…- seguía besándole aun encima de él.

_-¿caer en la tentación? ¿Será que está bien hacerlo con él?-_piensa el Uchiha mayor

- No hay nadie viéndonos, además, solo será esta vez, suelta tus impulsos vamos…- volvió susurrarle Sasuke a su hermano incitándolo.

Itachi ya no pensaba. Solo sentía placer y deseo en corresponderle pero sabía que estaba mal. Aquí, fue donde Itachi pensó mientras gemía _"tal vez tenga razón, es por solo esta vez, ya no se qué hacer pero lo que sé es que tengo que quitarme esta excitación. Tal vez él tenga razón y lo que tengo que hacer es caer en ella y dejarme llevar por el placer" _

Itachi de un momento para otro empezó correspondiéndole a su hermano. Empezó respondiéndole a ese beso lujurioso y luego empezó acariciarlo abrazándolo mientras lo besaba. Ya no había necesidad de de usar al clon, así que, este estorbo desapareció dándole espacio a los hermanos para acomodarse bien en el suelo y seguir en lo suyo.

El Uchiha menor, dejó de besarlo para bajar de su boca pasando su legua por su cuello, pecho y ahora estaba por su pantalón pasando su legua por encima de este. "¡Ah!" Itachi gemía. Esto animo a Sasuke para bajar su pantalón empezar a acariciarle encima de su bóxer el miembro de su hermano. Él lo hacía con la intención de desesperar a su hermano para que éste hiciera algo en vez de ser él mismo el que lo hiciera. Volvió a gemir Itachi. El chico menor seguía en su trabajo de acariciarle su miembro bajando ahora por completo el bóxer de su hermano. Se quedo observándolo por unos segundo (ya sabemos que observaba) _"maldito imbécil, lo tiene grande" _dejo de envidiarle y empezó por besarle su miembro lentamente por cada parte de este haciendo que Itachi se desesperara más y más.

Itachi ya no aguanto más. Quitó a su hermano de él y lo recostó contra el suelo ahora era él, el que excitaría a su hermano. Tomo las manos de su hermano y la apretó con el piso en señal de superioridad. Inicio besándole el cuello y entre veces unas lamidas, así fue pasando por su cuello, oreja, abdomen, en fin, trataba de devolverle lo que le hizo su hermano con la diferencia que mientras lo besaba, con una mano acariciaba el miembro de su hermano. Al pasar por la oreja le susurraba _"ahora que sientes tú, vas a pagar la que me hiciste" _Sasuke mostro una leve sonrisa mientras gemía. En este caso, el Uchiha menor parecía mostrar menos resistencia pues gemía más rápido que su hermano.

Sasuke quería aprovechar todo el potencial de su hermano, ayudarle a descargar todo ese deseo sentido por varios años al igual que él.

-¡ah! ¿que ha-harás ¡ah! ahora?...- preguntaba a su hermano apurándolo mientras gemía.

Con eso daba a entender que le gustaba lo que su hermano hacía pero sabía que el moreno podría hacer otras cosas. Por ejemplo una fantasía o probar con otra posición. Esto último era lo que tenía en mente el moreno. Gran amante ¿no creen? (XD)

-¿Qué haré? Ya verás...tú solo responde.- contesta el moreno.

Itachi baja los pantalones de su hermano y también el bóxer. Empezó a besar y a pasar la lengua por todo el miembro provocando el doble de excitación de lo que él había sentido. Para su siguiente paso Itachi se acostó a lado de su hermano. Sasuke entendía lo que él pretendía, así que, se coloco encima de él en sentido opuesto, es decir, con su cara por el miembro de su hermano y su miembro para la cara de su hermano. De esta forma, cada uno daría excitación al otro. Itachi dio inicio frotando el miembro de su hermano con su mano mientras lame desde las base hasta la punta haciendo gemir a su hermano. Sasuke, no se queda atrás, también empezó a lamer el miembro de su hermano y a besarlo.

Itachi ni Sasuke jamás hubieran imaginado ese momento. Ni hubieran nunca pensado que su primera vez, aquel momento tan preciado e inolvidable para toda persona, hubiera sido con un hombre y menos con su hermano. Itachi sabía que esa pasión que sentía en ese momento era solo cosa del deseo. Tal vez, hubo un momento en el que él pensó en su primera vez obviamente con una mujer deseando ese momento pues ya en akatsuki la mayoría había dejado de ser virgen incluso Konan y Pein ya había tenido su momento al igual que otros miembros; Sasori, Deidara, estos dos ya conocían tanto mujer como hombre, Hidan, Kakuzu (en su juventud), incluso Madara y Kisame que una vez probaron con una mujer. En el caso de Madara, su momento lo tuvo cuando había un intermedio en la aldea ni había guerra ni había paz, tiempos normales.

Itachi y Zetsu eran por decirse así "los chicos virgen de akatsuki" pues eran los únicos de la organización que no había tenido esa oportunidad. Zetsu obviamente por ser un mutante pero Itachi no sabía ni él mismo porque no había tenido la oportunidad. Tal vez guardaba ese momento para tenerlo con una mujer especial para él, tal vez, la que esperaba por ver al llegar a Konoha.

Por su parte Sasuke, desde los 13 años pareciera que tuviera su destino marcado por decirlo así pues fue a esa edad que dio su primer beso. Ese primer beso dado accidentalmente a otro chico, Naruto. Naruto, un chico importante en su vida no solo por compartir ese primer beso sino por hacerlo encontrar sentimientos que solo él pudo ayudarle a encontrar. ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Amor de amigos ¿amor de amigos? Esa misma pregunta se hizo Sasuke cuando se preguntaba que sentimientos sentía por Naruto. Tal vez se sentía confundido pues eso sentimientos no eran sentidos normalmente hacia un amigo, esto lo inquietaba a veces pero esa tortura se había acabado pues gracias a si primera vez pudo entender muchas cosas. Lo deseos, los sentimientos, la reacciones a esas sensaciones o sentimientos que el anteriormente por estar cegado por su odio y venganza hacía su hermano él no entendía. Irónicamente a esa persona que el odio por años en ese preciso momento el tenia sexo con él ¿raro no?

Los dos Uchiha estaban ya en éxtasis, es decir, estaban demasiado excitados y necesitaban desahogarse de algún modo. Sabía que necesitaban dejar salir o dejar fluir lo que sentían.

-I-tachi cre-eo que ya-ya es tiem-empo – decía Sasuke entre gemidas.

Itachi no le contesto pero accedió a la petición de su hermano. Dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se levanto cuidadosamente. Sasuke se quedo en la posición que estaba (boca abajo) El moreno se coloco encima de su hermano rociando su miembro con la parte externa de su cola introduciendo poco a poco su miembro.

-¡ah!- grito Sasuke del leve dolor

El menor de los Uchiha sintió un cuerpo extraño dentro de él pero fue acostumbrándose. Itachi pacientemente esperaba a que su hermano diera la señal para empezar y así fue. Sasuke se sacudión dando señal a Itachi para que empiece con su vaivén tanto esperado dándole paso a las embestidas placenteras. "ah, aah ,aah a-aquí, aah, aah,ah" Itachi solo seguía las peticiones de su hermano aunque el también gemía para sus adentros pero suspiraba. El climax fue apropiándose de los dos dejándolos exhaustos. Itachi que ya terminaba se separo de su hermano recostándose al lado de él respirando agitadamente. Sasuke que seguía boca abajo, se voltio mirando el cielo. Los dos hermanos empiezan a recobrar luego de un tiempo la respiración normal.

Ya era de noche, el cielo se encontraba estrellado. Los dos Uchiha descansaban tranquilamente luego haber estado juntos. Durante unos minutos el silencio se apropia del ambiente mientras cada uno piensa para sus adentros además de contemplar el cielo estrellado.

-entonces… ¿tu estas seguro de que no la sigues amando?- pregunta Sasuke agitado iniciando conversación.

-tu si eres persistente ¿verdad?-agrega el moreno mientras causa risa en su hermano, suspira- La verdad es que el no olvidarla me ha hecho no dejar de amarla.

-pero que no habías dicho que…

- sí, olvida lo que dije, es más, hace un mes la vi por estos lados. Esta hermosa, tiene la misma estura tuya a pesar de tener 17 años.

- O.o ¿como? ¿Quieres decir que estabas de novio con ella cuando tenía 11 años? Que enfermo estabas.-

- oye detente ahí, me equivoque al principio diciéndote que éramos novios, simplemente digamos que éramos amigos especiales, es decir, yo la protegía, le enseñaba, además, ella pasaba más tiempo conmigo que con su familia. –Suspira –ella se mostraba tierna, incluso, dos semanas antes de la masacre. Ella iba a viajar y al despedirse nos besamos, o más bien, ella me besó en los labios y prometió que cuando volviera a verme sería una mujer. Esas últimas palabras me dejaron frío pues me dio la sensación que de una a otra forma ella sabía lo que pasaría.

- vaya, que historia…- el Uchiha menor da un suspiro grande en señal de haber recobrado completamente la respiración. –O sea que cuando la volviste a verla hecha toda una mujer ¿dejaste de quererla para empezar amarla?- dime una cosa ¿cómo se llama? ¿la vi en la academia? Es que no se, creo a verla visto.

Itachi se queda pensativo.

-No te diré. –Itachi hace pausa y se levanta buscando su túnica de Akatsuki para abrigarse los dos al dormir.

- No me dirás… bien déjalo así… de todos modos solo quería saber si la amabas-el pelinegro cambia su actitud a seria y se acuesta al lado de su hermano- hasta mañana.-dice fríamente.

Itachi por su parte no contesta y se acuesta al lado de su hermano contemplando el cielo azul oscuro lleno de estrellas. _"Anna, te volveré a ver cuando lleguemos a Konoha…" _

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Yupi!!! Termine mi fic por completo!!! Que alegría es tener un primer fic!!!XD

Jajaja Andrea! Ya termine la puesta! ¬¬ya ni tiene caso me demore muxo.

Buenos mis queridos lectores termine mi fic de yaoi lemon Itasasu mi pareja favorita

Yo se que para algunos no lleno sus expectativas pero últimamente estaba baja de ánimos pero no podía dejar a un lado mi fic yo tenía que terminarlo

Y otra cosa. No vayan a criticar por la nueva personaje, esta entre las reglas. Aunque si quieren dar puntos de vista pues sean bienvenidos.

Y aquí esta

LE AGREDECERÉ QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y YO SE LOS RESPONDO

Grax!!!

Xao!


End file.
